yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Talim türküsü
*Yahya Kemal Beyatlı/Eğil Dağlar *Çankırı Türküleri/Eğil Dağlar thumb|right|335 px thumb|300px|right|[[Talim Türküsü http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xb1on7_eyil-de-daylar-ustunden-ayam-balkan_lifestyle]] thumb|300px|right|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nly4EG39YIg&feature=related] thumb|300px|right|[[Yunana Türküsü http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-89bnKDv20]] [Dağlar Eğil Dağlar|thumb|300px|right|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZd8h4mi2Qw Yunana Savaşı Türküsü]]]] thumb|300px|right|1821 [[Yunan İsyanı hakkındaki Yunan Belgeseli http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uutaoP3ndZk]] thumb|300px|right|İşte o dizi [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34gYyOrHl1A&feature=related] thumb|300px|right|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-CdsAK1MX0&feature=related] thumb|300px|right|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1EzMRupYMA&feature=related] thumb|300px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBfjygHQmA&feature=related ' Eğil Dağlar ' Ziyaretime gelen Çankırılı bir hemşehrimiz, sohbete başlamadan biraz hayretle karışık “sizin bana hediye ettiğiniz Çankırı Türküleri CD’si ile aynı isimde bir kitap gördüm. Yahya Kemal Beyatlı’nın kitabıydı. Gelirken Kızılay’da Yapı Kredi yayınları’nın vitrininde gördüm.” dedi. Zaten yaptırdığımız “Çankırı Türküleri” albümüne o adı vermemizin bu kitapla doğrudan ilgisi olduğunu anlattım kendisine…Aynı kitabın elimde olan Kültür Bakanlığınca yayınlanmış 1981 tarihli baskısını gösterdim. Sonra işin hikâyesini özetledim. BU BENZERLİK NEDENDİR? Yahya Kemal’in kitabının daha eski baskısını okumuştum. Millî Mücadele yazılarının toplandığı bu kitabına makalelerinden birinin başlığı olan “EĞİL DAĞLAR” adı verilmişti. Daha önce Tahsin Nahit’in, Hasan Üçok’un kitaplarında sözleri biraz farklı kaydedilmiş bir türkünün sözleri ile Yahya Kemal’in bahsettiği türkünün sözlerinin aynı olduğunu farkettim. Yalnız Çankırılı kaynaklar aynı türküye daha çok “Talim Türküsü” veya “Yunan Türküsü" diyorlardı. Gazi Ethem Paşa komutasında Atina’ya doğru ilerleyen yiğit ordunun neferleri arasında söylenmişti. Ancak bu türkünün bestesi elde değildi. Çankırı türküleri ile ilgili yazılı kaynakları araştırırken, İstanbul Belediye Konservatuvarı’nın çıktığı derleme gezileri sırasında Çankırı’dan da türküler derlemiş olduğunu tespit ettim. Bu derlemeler, notaya çekilmiş ve küçük kitapçıklar şeklinde yayınlanmıştı. 1929 tarihinde basılmış bu kaynaklara biraz uğraşarak ulaşabildim. Bunları incelerken “Eğil Dağlar” adıyla bilinen Çankırı kaynaklarında “Talim veya Yunan Türküsü” şeklinde de isimlendirilen bu türkünün notasıyla karşılaştım. ''' KEŞİF HEYECANI HİSSETMEK Keşif yapmış insanların duyduğu hazzı yaşadım. Derhal notaları Ankara radyosu sanatçılarından sayın Emine KOÇ’a seslendirmesi ricası ile verdim. Aslen Çerkeşli olan bu değerli sanatçımız, büyük bir incelik göstererek bu türküyle birlikte kaseti başka türkülerle doldurulmuş olarak gönderdi. İmparatorluk çapında önemli bir olayın sonucunda yakılmış olan bu türküyü, bir an önce dinlemek için sabırsızlanıyordum. Herkes aynı şekilde hissetmeyebilir, ancak bana olan tesiri anlatılmaz derecede idi. Defalarca dinledim. Eğil Dağlar’dan yaklaşık 20 yıl sonra yakılmış olan Çanakkale Türküsü de bizim yabancımız değildir. (Bilindiği üzere,Çanakkale Türküsü Kastamonu’dan derlenmiştir'. Çanakkale Savaşları’nın vuku bulduğu dönemde Çankırı, Kastamonu Vilayeti’nin livası olduğu için o türküde de ortaklığımız vardır.) BİR ÇANKIRI TÜRKÜLERİ ALBÜMÜ: EĞİL DAĞLAR Sıra, türkülerimizin bu türkümüzü de kapsayacak şekilde bir albüm haline getirilmesine gelmişti. Bunun için gerekli hazırlıkları yaptım. Un, şeker ve yağı bir araya getirip tekniğine uygun biçimde imal edilince helva oluyor. Bir ekip çalışması ile iş sonuçlandırıldı. Başarı ekibin çalışmasıyla oluşmuştur. İşi fikren ve fiilen başlatma, gerekli unsurları ve malzemeyi bir araya getirme işi tarafımdan yapılmıştır. Ankara’daki bir Çankırı Derneği’ne Kültür Bakanlığı aracılığı ile kaynak aktararak Çankırı kitaplarının yayınlanması ve Çankırı Türküleri albümü yapılmasını sağladık. Her iki iş için birer uzman kişiyi editör olarak işin başına geçirdik. Konuları tespit eden kişi olarak işin her aşamasında çalışmaya dahil oldum. Albümün adını da şahsen belirledim.Bu albümde ilk defa seslendirilen başka türküler de vardır. Albüme yazdığımız “önsöz” de şunları kaydetmişiz: Çankırı Türküleri albümüne bu adı vermemizin maksadını izah etmekle işe başlayalım. “Eğil Dağlar” Çankırı’dan derlenmiş olan bir seferberlik türküsüdür. “Talim Türküsü”, “Yunan Türküsü” diye de anılır. YUNAN TÜRKÜSÜ (1) Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam Yeni talim çıkmış (a ninem) varam alışam Ölmeden bir dahi yare kavuşam Aldılar yarimi elimden cihan uyansın Buna taştan yürek ister can nasıl dayansın? Atılan topları davul mu sandın Al yeşil bayrağı (a ninem) gelin mi sandın Yunan’a gideni gelir mi sandın Aldılar yarimi elimden cihan uyansın Buna taştan yürek ister can nasıl dayansın? Sirkeci’den bindim vapur içine Vapur aldı gitti (a ninem) Yunan içine Mevlam fursat vermesin Yunan piçine Aldılar yarimi elimden cihan uyansın Buna taştan yürek ister can nasıl dayansın? Gümüş cezvelerim kaynar ocakta Yunan çöllerinde (a ninem) kaldım sıcakta Altı aylık yavrum kodum kucakta Aldılar yavrum elimden cihan uyansın Buna taştan yürek ister can nasıl dayansın? 1074 yılından beri bir Müslüman Türk yurdu olan Çankırı, Oğuz-Ahilik ve fütüvvet geleneklerini kuvvetle yaşatmıştır. Alplik, yiğitlik ve disiplin Yaran meclisinde izlerini sürdürmektedir. Çankırılılar Selçuklu, Beylikler, Osmanlı ve Cumhuriyet Türkiye’sinde cephelerde ön safta yerini almıştır. En çok şehit veren illerimizin başında yer alan Çankırı’nın halk edebiyatı ürünleri, tarih boyunca durumun aynı olduğunu ispat etmektedir. Genç Osman, Belgrat, Cezayir, Şıpka, Mısır, Özü, Sivastopol, Ey Gaziler gibi türküler, Çankırılı âşıklar ın dilinden bugüne kadar gelmiş ve bazıları söylenmeye devam etmektedir. Çankırı’dan derlenen “Eğil Dağlar” türküsü, halk edebiyatının önde gelen bir eseridir. Yaşatılması için bu albüme “Eğil Dağlar” adını verdik. 1897 Yunan Harbi’nde Gazi Edhem Paşa ordusunun Atina’ya doğru yürüyüşü sırasında yakılmış bir türküdür. “Eğil Dağlar” adını verdiği kitabında milli şairimiz Yahya Kemal Beyatlı, bu türkünün ifade ettiği mânâyı kendine has üslûbuyla veciz şekilde anlatmıştır. '“Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam!”''' "Bu türkü yeni Türk Şiirinin ilk ve mateessüf son güzel eseridir, çünkü ondan beri bu kadar şevkli, atılışlı, canlı mısralar söylenmedi.” ' Üst tabakanın şiirinden farklı olarak köylülerin kıyamını ve kendine güvenini takdir ediyor ve şöyle devam ediyor:' “Yazık ki bu türkü Osmanlı toprağını yalnız bir yaz canlandırdı. Fakat o ne yazdı! Arslan başlı Gazi Edhem Paşa’nın simasında bu millet eski heybetini bir daha gördü, onun arkasından yürüdü, Fatih’in geçtiği Tesalya yollarından bir daha geçip Dömeke ’ye kadar koştu, Yunan ordusunun arkasından yetişemedi.” (2) Harp tarihinde “askeri bir gezinti” diye yâd edilen bu Tesalya harbi vatanın son sürekli sevinciydi. Anadolu’nun, Rumeli’nin her tarafında bu türkünün sesi işitiliyordu.” “Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam Yeni talim çıkmış varam alışam.” Yeniçeri ve sipahiden kalma canlı türkülerimizden beri bu kadar samimi bir güfte, bu kadar savletli bir beste vatanın havasında dolaşmamıştır diyebiliriz.” (3) 1313 (1897) Yunan Harbi’nde söylenen bu türkü, “Yemen Türküsü”, “Çanakkale Türküsü” gibi hasreti, acıları ve kahramanlığı bünyesinde taşıyan millî ve tarihî bir anıt hüviyetindedir. Çankırı’da derlenmiştir. Merhum Ahmet Kemal Üçok’un kaydettiği Rumeli’den dönen redif askeri için yapılan –Mecbur Efendi’nin de dua ettiği- törenin türküyle münasebeti olduğunu düşünmekteyim. (4) SÜLEYMAN NAZİF NE DİYOR? Merhum Süleyman Nazif, bir mektubunda bu türküde dile gelen duyguları ve güçlü halk edebiyatını bakın nasıl övmektedir: “-Geçen Yunan Muharebesi esnasında Anadolu’nun “Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam!” mısraıyla başlayan bir türküsü bütün memleketin gönül tellerinden bir cereyan geçirmiştir. Bir kur’a veya redif askerlerinin köyünden kıtasına giderken torbası omzunda geçtiği şimendifersiz, yolsuz, köprüsüz, geçit vermez dağlar karşısında keder ve boyun eğmişliğini fakat pek kahramanca bir surette ortaya koyan bu saf mısra, erkan-ı harp muhtıralarından daha veciz ve manidardır. “Al yeşil bayrağı gelin mi sandın!” ilk söyleyen köylü bu sehli mümteni, belki söylenmesi çok güç mısraına ne kadar duygular, manzaralar ve tablolar dercetmiş... Bizim gibi şiiri aruz ve belagat kitaplarından öğrenmiş olan bin kişi bir araya gelse şu iki mısraı tanzir ve taklit edemez.” (5) 1) Gazi Edhem Paşa(1844-1909): Başkumandan ve Harbiye nâzırı. Hayatı cephelerde geçmiş, değerli bir kumandan ve kahramandır. 1897 Osmanlı-Yunan Savaşında ordu komutanlığından başkomutanlığa getirildi. 17 Mayıs 1897’de DÖMEKE Meydan Muharebesi’nde Yunan Ordusu’nu bozguna uğrattı. Alman kurmaylarının altı ayda geçilemez diye rapor verdikleri Termopil Geçidi’ni 24 saatte aşarak Atina yolunu açtı. 17 Aralık 1909’da vefat etmiş, Eyüp’de defnedilmiştir. 2) Halk Türküleri, İstanbul Konservatuvarı Neşriyatı, Defter:8, (Çankırı ve Kastamonu’da Üçüncü Seyahatte Toplanan Otuz iki Türküyü Muhtevidir.) Evkaf matbaası, İstanbul-1929, s.31. Türkü, Çankırı Valiliği yayını olarak Nail Tan ve Salih Turhan tarafından hazırlanan “Çankırı Halk Müziği” adlı kitaba alınmıştır. Bu kitapta kaynak kişilerin Ahmet Altuner(Dobi Ahmet) ve Hüseyin Zevk(Urgancı Hüseyin) , notaya alanın Ferruh Arsunar olduğu belirtilmiştir. İstanbul’dan gelen derleme ekibi,Yusuf Ziya Demircioğlu, Ekrem Besim, Muhiddin Sadak, ve Ferruh Arsunar’dan müteşekkildir. Yahya Kemal ve Eğil Dağlar *http://www.edebiyatekibi.com/index2.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=209&pop=1&page=0&Itemid=37 Eğil Dağlar, Yahya Kemal'in Kurtuluş Savaşı sırasında kaleme aldığı yazılardan oluşan bir eserdir. Ayrıca eser, Kurtuluş Savaşının günü gününe yazılmış en yakın tarihidir. Yahya Kemal bu eserle, Millî Mücadeleye bilgi ve fikirle hizmet etmiş, milletimizin kendine güvenmesi ve dimdik ayakta durması için neler yapması gerektiğini anlatmıştır. Kitapta Yahya Kemal'in Kurtuluş Savaşı için yazmış olduğu 86 yazı vardır. YAHYA KEMAL thumb2 Aralık 1884'te Üsküp'te dünyaya gelen Yahya Kemal, 1 Kasım 1958'te İstanbul'da vefat etmiştir. İlköğrenimini Üsküp'te tamamlayan Yahya Kemal, Selanik'te başladığı orta öğrenimini 1902'de geldiği İstanbul'da Vefa Lisesi'nde tamamladı. Bir süre sonra da 1903 yılında Paris'e giden Yahya Kemal, Fransızca öğrendikten sonra Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi'ne girdi. Dokuz yıl kaldığı Paris'ten 1912'de İstanbul'a döndü. 1915-1923 yılları arasında İstanbul Üniversitesi'nde çeşitli dersler okuttu. 1923 yılında ise Urfa milletvekili olarak Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi'ne girdi. Ardından 1926 yılında Varşova, 1929 yılında da Madrid Orta Elçiliklerine atandı. Yurda döndükten sonra ise önce 1935-1942 yıllarında Tekirdağ, 1943-1946 yılları arasında ise İstanbul milletvekilliği yaptı. 1948 yılında yeniden büyük elçi olarak Pakistan'a gitti, bir yıl sonra emekliye ayrılarak yurda döndü. Yahya Kemal Eserleri l. Kendi Gök Kubbemiz (1961) 2. Eski Şiirin Rüzgarıyla (1962) 3. Rubailer ve Hayyam Rubailerini Türkçe Söyleyiş (1963) 4. Aziz İstanbul (1964 5. Eğil Dağlar (1966) 6. Siyasi Hikâyeler (1968) 7. Siyasi ve Edebi Portreler (1968) 8. Edebiyata Dair (1971) 9. Çocukluğum, Gençliğim, Siyasi ve Edebi Hatıralarım (1973) 10. Tarih Musahabeleri (1975) 11. Bitmemiş Şiirler (1976) 12. Mektuplar - Makaleler (1977) EĞİL DAĞLAR Yeni Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Etkinliği Rastgele sayfa Videos Photos Sohbet Üst içerik Contribute izleme listem Rastgele sayfa Son değişiklikler Talim Türküsü 63.318pages on this wiki Düzenle Talk0 Bakınız.png *Yahya Kemal Beyatlı/Eğil Dağlar *Çankırı Türküleri/Eğil Dağlar Yunan Türküsü03:07 Yunan Türküsü Talim Türküsü http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xb1on7_eyil-de-daylar-ustunden-ayam-balkan_lifestyle Yunanistan'da Krize Yol Açan 1821 Belgeseli - DiviksFilm.Com02:06 Yunanistan'da Krize Yol Açan 1821 Belgeseli - DiviksFilm.Com 1 Muharrem Ertas-egil daglar(güzel izmir duman gitmez basindan)03:38 Muharrem Ertas-egil daglar(güzel izmir duman gitmez basindan) Yunana Türküsü http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-89bnKDv20 Eğil Dağlar Eğil Dağlar03:09 Eğil Dağlar Eğil Dağlar 2 Yunana Savaşı Türküsü] ] 1821 Yunan İsyanı hakkındaki Yunan Belgeseli04:04 1821 Yunan İsyanı hakkındaki Yunan Belgeseli 1821 Yunan İsyanı hakkındaki Yunan Belgeseli http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uutaoP3ndZk 1821 E02 GR SKAI PART 115:19 1821 E02 GR SKAI PART 1 İşte o dizi 3 1821 E02 GR SKAI PART 215:16 1821 E02 GR SKAI PART 2 4 1821 E02 GR SKAI PART 314:22 1821 E02 GR SKAI PART 3 5 1821 E03 GR SKAI PART 410:39 1821 E03 GR SKAI PART 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBfjygHQmA&feature=related Konu başlıklarıgizle 1 1 EĞİL DAĞLAR 2 2 BU BENZERLİK NEDENDİR? 3 3 KEŞİF HEYECANI HİSSETMEK 4 4 BİR ÇANKIRI TÜRKÜLERİ ALBÜMÜ: EĞİL DAĞLAR 5 5 SÜLEYMAN NAZİF NE DİYOR? 6 6 Yahya Kemal ve Eğil Dağlar 7 7 Yahya Kemal Eserleri 8 8 EĞİL DAĞLAR 1 EĞİL DAĞLAREdit Hakkı Duran Ziyaretime gelen Çankırılı bir hemşehrimiz, sohbete başlamadan biraz hayretle karışık “sizin bana hediye ettiğiniz Çankırı Türküleri CD’si ile aynı isimde bir kitap gördüm. Yahya Kemal Beyatlı’nın kitabıydı. Gelirken Kızılay’da Yapı Kredi yayınları’nın vitrininde gördüm.” dedi. Zaten yaptırdığımız “Çankırı Türküleri” albümüne o adı vermemizin bu kitapla doğrudan ilgisi olduğunu anlattım kendisine…Aynı kitabın elimde olan Kültür Bakanlığınca yayınlanmış 1981 tarihli baskısını gösterdim. Sonra işin hikâyesini özetledim. 2 BU BENZERLİK NEDENDİR?Edit Yahya Kemal’in kitabının daha eski baskısını okumuştum. Millî Mücadele yazılarının toplandığı bu kitabına makalelerinden birinin başlığı olan “EĞİL DAĞLAR” adı verilmişti. Daha önce Tahsin Nahit’in, Hasan Üçok’un kitaplarında sözleri biraz farklı kaydedilmiş bir türkünün sözleri ile Yahya Kemal’in bahsettiği türkünün sözlerinin aynı olduğunu farkettim. Yalnız Çankırılı kaynaklar aynı türküye daha çok “Talim Türküsü” veya “Yunan Türküsü" diyorlardı. Gazi Ethem Paşa komutasında Atina’ya doğru ilerleyen yiğit ordunun neferleri arasında söylenmişti. Ancak bu türkünün bestesi elde değildi. Çankırı türküleri ile ilgili yazılı kaynakları araştırırken, İstanbul Belediye Konservatuvarı’nın çıktığı derleme gezileri sırasında Çankırı’dan da türküler derlemiş olduğunu tespit ettim. Bu derlemeler, notaya çekilmiş ve küçük kitapçıklar şeklinde yayınlanmıştı. 1929 tarihinde basılmış bu kaynaklara biraz uğraşarak ulaşabildim. Bunları incelerken “Eğil Dağlar” adıyla bilinen Çankırı kaynaklarında “Talim veya Yunan Türküsü” şeklinde de isimlendirilen bu türkünün notasıyla karşılaştım. 3 KEŞİF HEYECANI HİSSETMEK Edit Keşif yapmış insanların duyduğu hazzı yaşadım. Derhal notaları Ankara radyosu sanatçılarından sayın Emine KOÇ’a seslendirmesi ricası ile verdim. Aslen Çerkeşli olan bu değerli sanatçımız, büyük bir incelik göstererek bu türküyle birlikte kaseti başka türkülerle doldurulmuş olarak gönderdi. İmparatorluk çapında önemli bir olayın sonucunda yakılmış olan bu türküyü, bir an önce dinlemek için sabırsızlanıyordum. Herkes aynı şekilde hissetmeyebilir, ancak bana olan tesiri anlatılmaz derecede idi. Defalarca dinledim. Eğil Dağlar’dan yaklaşık 20 yıl sonra yakılmış olan Çanakkale Türküsü de bizim yabancımız değildir. (Bilindiği üzere,Çanakkale Türküsü Kastamonu’dan derlenmiştir. Çanakkale Savaşları’nın vuku bulduğu dönemde Çankırı, Kastamonu Vilayeti’nin livası olduğu için o türküde de ortaklığımız vardır.) 4 BİR ÇANKIRI TÜRKÜLERİ ALBÜMÜ: EĞİL DAĞLAR Edit Sıra, türkülerimizin bu türkümüzü de kapsayacak şekilde bir albüm haline getirilmesine gelmişti. Bunun için gerekli hazırlıkları yaptım. Un, şeker ve yağı bir araya getirip tekniğine uygun biçimde imal edilince helva oluyor. Bir ekip çalışması ile iş sonuçlandırıldı. Başarı ekibin çalışmasıyla oluşmuştur. İşi fikren ve fiilen başlatma, gerekli unsurları ve malzemeyi bir araya getirme işi tarafımdan yapılmıştır. Ankara’daki bir Çankırı Derneği’ne Kültür Bakanlığı aracılığı ile kaynak aktararak Çankırı kitaplarının yayınlanması ve Çankırı Türküleri albümü yapılmasını sağladık. Her iki iş için birer uzman kişiyi editör olarak işin başına geçirdik. Konuları tespit eden kişi olarak işin her aşamasında çalışmaya dahil oldum. Albümün adını da şahsen belirledim.Bu albümde ilk defa seslendirilen başka türküler de vardır. Albüme yazdığımız “önsöz” de şunları kaydetmişiz: Çankırı Türküleri albümüne bu adı vermemizin maksadını izah etmekle işe başlayalım. “Eğil Dağlar” Çankırı’dan derlenmiş olan bir seferberlik türküsüdür. “Talim Türküsü”, “Yunan Türküsü” diye de anılır. YUNAN TÜRKÜSÜ (1) Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam Yeni talim çıkmış (a ninem) varam alışam Ölmeden bir dahi yare kavuşam Aldılar yarimi elimden cihan uyansın Buna taştan yürek ister can nasıl dayansın? Atılan topları davul mu sandın Al yeşil bayrağı (a ninem) gelin mi sandın Yunan’a gideni gelir mi sandın Aldılar yarimi elimden cihan uyansın Buna taştan yürek ister can nasıl dayansın? Sirkeci’den bindim vapur içine Vapur aldı gitti (a ninem) Yunan içine Mevlam fursat vermesin Yunan piçine Aldılar yarimi elimden cihan uyansın Buna taştan yürek ister can nasıl dayansın? Gümüş cezvelerim kaynar ocakta Yunan çöllerinde (a ninem) kaldım sıcakta Altı aylık yavrum kodum kucakta Aldılar yavrum elimden cihan uyansın Buna taştan yürek ister can nasıl dayansın? 1074 yılından beri bir Müslüman Türk yurdu olan Çankırı, Oğuz-Ahilik ve fütüvvet geleneklerini kuvvetle yaşatmıştır. Alplik, yiğitlik ve disiplin Yaran meclisinde izlerini sürdürmektedir. Çankırılılar Selçuklu, Beylikler, Osmanlı ve Cumhuriyet Türkiye’sinde cephelerde ön safta yerini almıştır. En çok şehit veren illerimizin başında yer alan Çankırı’nın halk edebiyatı ürünleri, tarih boyunca durumun aynı olduğunu ispat etmektedir. Genç Osman, Belgrat, Cezayir, Şıpka, Mısır, Özü, Sivastopol, Ey Gaziler gibi türküler, Çankırılı âşıklar ın dilinden bugüne kadar gelmiş ve bazıları söylenmeye devam etmektedir. Çankırı’dan derlenen “Eğil Dağlar” türküsü, halk edebiyatının önde gelen bir eseridir. Yaşatılması için bu albüme “Eğil Dağlar” adını verdik. 1897 Yunan Harbi’nde Gazi Edhem Paşa ordusunun Atina’ya doğru yürüyüşü sırasında yakılmış bir türküdür. “Eğil Dağlar” adını verdiği kitabında milli şairimiz Yahya Kemal Beyatlı, bu türkünün ifade ettiği mânâyı kendine has üslûbuyla veciz şekilde anlatmıştır. “Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam!” "Bu türkü yeni Türk Şiirinin ilk ve mateessüf son güzel eseridir, çünkü ondan beri bu kadar şevkli, atılışlı, canlı mısralar söylenmedi.” Üst tabakanın şiirinden farklı olarak köylülerin kıyamını ve kendine güvenini takdir ediyor ve şöyle devam ediyor: “Yazık ki bu türkü Osmanlı toprağını yalnız bir yaz canlandırdı. Fakat o ne yazdı! Arslan başlı Gazi Edhem Paşa’nın simasında bu millet eski heybetini bir daha gördü, onun arkasından yürüdü, Fatih’in geçtiği Tesalya yollarından bir daha geçip Dömeke ’ye kadar koştu, Yunan ordusunun arkasından yetişemedi.” (2) Harp tarihinde “askeri bir gezinti” diye yâd edilen bu Tesalya harbi vatanın son sürekli sevinciydi. Anadolu’nun, Rumeli’nin her tarafında bu türkünün sesi işitiliyordu.” “Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam Yeni talim çıkmış varam alışam.” Yeniçeri ve sipahiden kalma canlı türkülerimizden beri bu kadar samimi bir güfte, bu kadar savletli bir beste vatanın havasında dolaşmamıştır diyebiliriz.” (3) 1313 (1897) Yunan Harbi’nde söylenen bu türkü, “Yemen Türküsü”, “Çanakkale Türküsü” gibi hasreti, acıları ve kahramanlığı bünyesinde taşıyan millî ve tarihî bir anıt hüviyetindedir. Çankırı’da derlenmiştir. Merhum Ahmet Kemal Üçok’un kaydettiği Rumeli’den dönen redif askeri için yapılan –Mecbur Efendi’nin de dua ettiği- törenin türküyle münasebeti olduğunu düşünmekteyim. (4) 5 SÜLEYMAN NAZİF NE DİYOR?Edit Merhum Süleyman Nazif, bir mektubunda bu türküde dile gelen duyguları ve güçlü halk edebiyatını bakın nasıl övmektedir: “-Geçen Yunan Muharebesi esnasında Anadolu’nun “Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam!” mısraıyla başlayan bir türküsü bütün memleketin gönül tellerinden bir cereyan geçirmiştir. Bir kur’a veya redif askerlerinin köyünden kıtasına giderken torbası omzunda geçtiği şimendifersiz, yolsuz, köprüsüz, geçit vermez dağlar karşısında keder ve boyun eğmişliğini fakat pek kahramanca bir surette ortaya koyan bu saf mısra, erkan-ı harp muhtıralarından daha veciz ve manidardır. “Al yeşil bayrağı gelin mi sandın!” ilk söyleyen köylü bu sehli mümteni, belki söylenmesi çok güç mısraına ne kadar duygular, manzaralar ve tablolar dercetmiş... Bizim gibi şiiri aruz ve belagat kitaplarından öğrenmiş olan bin kişi bir araya gelse şu iki mısraı tanzir ve taklit edemez.” (5) 1) Gazi Edhem Paşa(1844-1909): Başkumandan ve Harbiye nâzırı. Hayatı cephelerde geçmiş, değerli bir kumandan ve kahramandır. 1897 Osmanlı-Yunan Savaşında ordu komutanlığından başkomutanlığa getirildi. 17 Mayıs 1897’de DÖMEKE Meydan Muharebesi’nde Yunan Ordusu’nu bozguna uğrattı. Alman kurmaylarının altı ayda geçilemez diye rapor verdikleri Termopil Geçidi’ni 24 saatte aşarak Atina yolunu açtı. 17 Aralık 1909’da vefat etmiş, Eyüp’de defnedilmiştir. 2) Halk Türküleri, İstanbul Konservatuvarı Neşriyatı, Defter:8, (Çankırı ve Kastamonu’da Üçüncü Seyahatte Toplanan Otuz iki Türküyü Muhtevidir.) Evkaf matbaası, İstanbul-1929, s.31. Türkü, Çankırı Valiliği yayını olarak Nail Tan ve Salih Turhan tarafından hazırlanan “Çankırı Halk Müziği” adlı kitaba alınmıştır. Bu kitapta kaynak kişilerin Ahmet Altuner(Dobi Ahmet) ve Hüseyin Zevk(Urgancı Hüseyin) , notaya alanın Ferruh Arsunar olduğu belirtilmiştir. İstanbul’dan gelen derleme ekibi,Yusuf Ziya Demircioğlu, Ekrem Besim, Muhiddin Sadak, ve Ferruh Arsunar’dan müteşekkildir. 6 Yahya Kemal ve Eğil DağlarEdit ◾http://www.edebiyatekibi.com/index2.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=209&pop=1&page=0&Itemid=37 Eğil Dağlar, Yahya Kemal'in Kurtuluş Savaşı sırasında kaleme aldığı yazılardan oluşan bir eserdir. Ayrıca eser, Kurtuluş Savaşının günü gününe yazılmış en yakın tarihidir. Yahya Kemal bu eserle, Millî Mücadeleye bilgi ve fikirle hizmet etmiş, milletimizin kendine güvenmesi ve dimdik ayakta durması için neler yapması gerektiğini anlatmıştır. Kitapta Yahya Kemal'in Kurtuluş Savaşı için yazmış olduğu 86 yazı vardır. YAHYA KEMAL Eğil dağlar.jpg 2 Aralık 1884'te Üsküp'te dünyaya gelen Yahya Kemal, 1 Kasım 1958'te İstanbul'da vefat etmiştir. İlköğrenimini Üsküp'te tamamlayan Yahya Kemal, Selanik'te başladığı orta öğrenimini 1902'de geldiği İstanbul'da Vefa Lisesi'nde tamamladı. Bir süre sonra da 1903 yılında Paris'e giden Yahya Kemal, Fransızca öğrendikten sonra Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi'ne girdi. Dokuz yıl kaldığı Paris'ten 1912'de İstanbul'a döndü. 1915-1923 yılları arasında İstanbul Üniversitesi'nde çeşitli dersler okuttu. 1923 yılında ise Urfa milletvekili olarak Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi'ne girdi. Ardından 1926 yılında Varşova, 1929 yılında da Madrid Orta Elçiliklerine atandı. Yurda döndükten sonra ise önce 1935-1942 yıllarında Tekirdağ, 1943-1946 yılları arasında ise İstanbul milletvekilliği yaptı. 1948 yılında yeniden büyük elçi olarak Pakistan'a gitti, bir yıl sonra emekliye ayrılarak yurda döndü. 7 Yahya Kemal EserleriEdit l. Kendi Gök Kubbemiz (1961) 2. Eski Şiirin Rüzgarıyla (1962) 3. Rubailer ve Hayyam Rubailerini Türkçe Söyleyiş (1963) 4. Aziz İstanbul (1964 5. Eğil Dağlar (1966) 6. Siyasi Hikâyeler (1968) 7. Siyasi ve Edebi Portreler (1968) 8. Edebiyata Dair (1971) 9. Çocukluğum, Gençliğim, Siyasi ve Edebi Hatıralarım (1973) 10. Tarih Musahabeleri (1975) 11. Bitmemiş Şiirler (1976) 12. Mektuplar - Makaleler (1977) 8 EĞİL DAĞLAR Edit Yahya Kemal, klasik kültürden istifade ederek Batı tekniğiyle eserler verdi. Avrupa dönüşü Yeni Mecmua'da yayımladığı eserleriyle tanındı. Yahya Kemal'in asıl üstünde durduğu konu, Osmanlı tarih şuuru ve şiiridir. Yeni üslup ve sade dille yazdıklarında da yazarın genel olarak Osmanlı medeniyet ve kültürüne bağlı kaldığı görülür. Onda tarih, vatan, millet ve İstanbul sevgisi, hep bu açıdan işlenir. Duygu, düşünce ve hayali ustalıkla kaynaştıran yazar pek çoğuna hikâye karakteri verdiği lirik, epik şiirlerinin konularını aşk, tabiat, deniz, ölüm ve sonsuzluktan da alır. Eğil Dağlar, Yahya Kemal'in Kurtuluş Savaşı sırasında kaleme aldığı yazılardan oluşan bir eserdir. Ayrıca eser, Kurtuluş Savaşının günü gününe yazılmış en yakın tarihidir. Yahya Kemal bu eserle, Millî Mücadeleye bilgi ve fikirle hizmet etmiş, milletimizin kendine güvenmesi ve dimdik ayakta durması için neler yapması gerektiğini anlatmıştır. Kitapta Yahya Kemal'in Kurtuluş Savaşı için yazmış olduğu 86 yazı vardır. Bunlardan bazıları şöyledir: Millî Fikirler, Misak-ı Millî, Ramazanla Beraber, Kandiller Yanarken, Yunan Buhranı, Tevekkül ve Vazife, İstanbul'da Bekamız, İlimde Amel, Kıssadan Hisse, İstiklal Hissimiz, Yeni Türk Ruhu, 23 Nisan, vb. EĞİL DAĞLAR'dan Bu şehir Türk'tür ve Türk olmasa insaniyet güzelliğinden bir âlem kaybeder. Mütarekenin ilk senesi, eli bayraklı Yunan taşkınlığı, yapılacak her alayiş gibi yapılmayacak her nümayişi yapmış, İstanbul'u yâr ü ağyâre bir Yunan şehri olarak göstermeye çalışmış bizim gibi ecnebilerin gözlerini de uzun bir müddet Elenizmos'un tütsüsüyle bulandırmıştı. O senenin ramazanı geldi. Bir gece Rumları tanıyan ve bizi seven bir ecnebi ile Moda'daydım. Karşıdan İstanbul, mahyalarıyla, minarelerinin şerefelerindeki kandilleriyle görünüyordu. O ecnebi bu manzaraya baktı, baktı: "Bu şehir Türk’tür ve Türk olmasa insaniyet güzelliğinden bir âlem kaybeder!" dedi. Bu heyecanından biraz sonra da bu muazzam mahya ve kandil nümayişi karşısında hatırına gelen bir mülahazayı söyledi: "Rumlar bir senedir bu şehri bize Yunanlı göstermek için ne çarelere başvurmadılar, kendi evlerinden sonra Beyoğlu'nda Türk emlakini da maviye beyaza gark ettiler, siz ses çıkarmadınız lakin bu akşam ne sizin ne de hükümetinizin tertibi eseri olarak minareler kendiliğinden öyle bir nümayiş yaptılar ki bu şehrin milliyetini tamamıyla gösterir." Hakikaten İstanbul'un o gece nümayişi, o senenin bütün çirkin nümayişlerini söndürmüştü. Bu akşam İstanbul'u bir daha o hâlinde göreceğiz. Yalnız artık gönlümüz mahyalara kanmıyor. Uzun seneler vatanda gurbet nasıl olurmuş duyduk. Kazâ ve kaderin cilvesinden sonra istiyoruz ki ramazanı cedlerimiz gibi ferahlı bir müslüman kalbiyle idrak edelim. Bugünkü Türkler siyasiyatta, ilmi, medeniyeti, hayatı telakkide daima üçe ayrıldıkları gibi ramazanı tahassüste de üçe ayrılıyorlar. Bu üç zümrenin yalnız müşterek bir noktası var! Ramazana tehassür! Bir zümreye göre ramazan bir şehrayindir. Çörekli börekli, davullu dümbelekli, meddahlı Karagözlü, kahveli; nargileli, şuruplu şerbetli, amberli hacıyağlı, kandilli kâğıt fenerli bir şehrayin. Bu zümrenin ramazan geldi mi hasreti coşuyor, hey gidi günler hey! Nerede eski ramazanlar diye bir acıklı hikâyedir tutturuyorlar ki her mevzu gibi yavaş yavaş beylik üsluba geçecek. İkinci bir zümre başta Dârü'l-Hikmetü'l-İslâmiyye ve bütün müttekîler ramazanı böyle anlayışa sinirleniyorlar, diyorlar ki: "Ramazanı bizim mütemeddinlerimizin sevdiği tarzda, bir şehrayindir, rengârenk gûnâgûn levhaları olan bir eski Şark âlemidir, diye Frenkler de seviyor; hattâ bu efendilerin çoğu, ramazanı sevmeyi onların şairlerinden, ressamlarından öğrenmiş olsalar gerek! Ramazan nefsimizle, dünyevi-hırslarımızla mücadele ettiğimiz bir aydır. Camilerimizde potinlerini çıkaramayanlar, pantolonları yüzünden diz çökeme-yenler bir gün, hatta o değil, iftira kadar ancak birkaç saat açlığa katlanamayanlar, neden seviniyorlar?" cedlerimizin mübarek an'anelerini güden bu muttaki, musalli, mutekid zümre hiç olmazsa bu ay müddetince orucu, namazı, sadakayı, nefsimizi tezkiyeyi tavsiye ediyor. Lakin bir zamandır bu memlekette bir üçüncü zümre türedi. Bu zümre diyor ki: "Senede bir defa gelen bu otuz günlük sürekli şehrayin içinde büyük mazinin şaşaasını yaşıyoruz; lakin bu levha mazidir, biz onun içinde bir müzede dolaşır gibi dolaşıyoruz, zevk alıyoruz, eğleniyoruz. Kendimiz ondan değil ve ona Frenkler kadar yabancıyız. Eğer bu levhanın biraz daha hayatı varsa o eski sürekli hayattan bakiyedir; eski İslam medeniyeti söndükten sonra İslâm imamı da gevşedi. İbadet bile ancak bir teamül hâline girdi. Bununçündür ki Yunan Hükümeti gibi bu milletin, bu dinin imhasına çalışan bir hükümet, zaptettiği müslüman memleketlerinde müslüman ahâliye jandarmalarının kırbacıyla namaz kıldırmak, cezayı nakdi tertibiyle oruç tutturmak istihzasına cür'et ediyor. Emindir ki, bugünkü Müslümanların ibadeti o eski iman devirlerimizdeki ibadet gibi bir iman olmaktan uzak ve sadece bir teamüldür. Eğer bugünkü ibadetlerimiz cedlerimizinki gibi pür iman olsaydı, Yunan Hükümeti aksine hareket ederdi. Müslümanların elinden her türlü hakk-ı hayatlarını aldığı gibi ibadetlerine de mâni olurdu. Biz cedlerimiz kadar Müslüman, onların diyanetine sahip, onlar kadar imanı hararetli olursan bu mübarek ay yeni bir şaşaa ile dirilir. Bir müze, bir şehrayin olmaktan çıkar, her sene tekerrür eden bir tasfiye merhalesi olur." Kimi eski ramazanlara mütehassir, kimi ramazanı cedlerimizin lezzetiyle hâlâ yaşıyor. Kimi ramazanın da her şey gibi zevalinden korkuyor. Maamafih ramazan eski medeniyetimizin ufak tefek güzellikleriyle devrine devam ediyor. Her sene gibi bu sene de ramazana girerken biraz gurbetten çıkacağız! EĞİL DAĞLAR Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam Felâketin bin acısına mukabil bir hayrı da olmaz olur mu? Yunanlılar bin seneden beri Hudâvendigâr toprağına kök salmış olan Türklüğün köklerini koparmaya savaşırken o topraklar altında yatan ilk Türk beylerini, ilk İslam şehitlerini, ilk Osmanlı padişahlarını uyandırdılar. İki sene evvel İzmir rıhtımında açtıkları facia devresinde bu millet umdukları gibi kanlar içinde boğulmadı, bilakis kanlar içinde dirildi, gözlerini açtı, yeni, yepyeni bir hayat idrak etti. Ertuğrul'un türbesini yıktıklarını duyanlar Küçük Asya'nın bütün dağlarından yavaş yavaş iniyor, Söğüt'e doğru yürüyor. Bu saat Hudâvendigâr toprağına doğru,, bütün Anadolu'da öyle önüne geçilmez bir yürüyüş var; Tesalya ovalarını inleten meşhur türkü bütün Anadolu vadilerinden geliyor: "Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam Yeni tâlim çıkmış varam ahşam!" Ah bu türkü! Yirmi dört sen evvel hangi şehirden, hangi köyden, hangi kulübeden birdenbire aksetti? Türkleri daima şen olan İzmir'den mi? Daima kahramanca olan Aydın'dan mı? Yoksa daima bağrı yanık olan Edirne'den mi? Nereden? Güftesini üslubu gibi bestesinin zevkinden de nereden çıktığı belli değil; her türkünün iklimi şivesinden az çok belli olur, bunun bilakis menşei Rumeli midir? Anadolu mu anlaşılamıyor, o kadar millî! Yirmi dört sene evvel ilk çıktığı zaman vatanın bütün sokaklarında, Tesalya'ya doğru redif taşıyan Anadolu ve Rumeli trenlerinde yalnız bu türkü işitiliyordu: "Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam Yeni tâlim çıkmış varam akşam!" O harbin redifleri bu türküyü geçtikleri bütün şehirlere baktılar, İstanbul, Selanik, İzmir, Beyrut, Halep, Üsküp, Manastır kafeşantanları sabahlara kadar tekrar ettiler. Erzurum'dan Yanya'ya kadar, Alasonya'dan Dökeme Tepeleri'ne kadar her tarafta bu türkü aksediyordu. "Eğil dağlar eğil üstünden aşam!" Bu türkü yeni Türk şiirinin ilk ve maatteessüf son güzel eseridir; çünkü ondan beri bu kadar şevkli, atılışlı, canlı mısralar söylenmedi. Üst tabakanın edebiyatı ya bir nazire gevelemesi, yahut da sıkıntı veren bir sinir iniltisi hâlinde iken alt tabakanın insanları köylüler: "Eğil dağlar! Eğil!" tarzında ne kadar atılışlı bir hayalle kıyam ediyorlardı, yeni talim çıktığını haber almış koşuyorlardı, yeni ve muntazam bir millet olmağa ne kadar şâyân-ı dikkat bir heves gösteriyorlardı.